A Stolen Moment
by forgiven
Summary: Not much to summarize really- Adam spends a few quiet moments reflecting on his feelings for Jay, then has to deal with the consequences. Warning: *Mild Slash*
1. A Stolen Moment

  
  
Title: A Stolen Moment   
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimers: The usual- don't own 'em, wish I did. Never happened, not meant to represent their true sexual orientation... this all just a product of my overactive imagination.   
  
Notes: There's a part in the Before They Were Superstars video where Adam talks about the hardships he and Jay went through getting started. He mentioned a particular time where they were sleeping in a gym in Canada during the winter and the power went out and how they all had to cuddle together, ya know- for "warmth". *chokes* These guys are so inspirational...   
  
  


~~A Stolen Moment~~

The early morning sun crept over the horizon, spilling its weak dawn light through the windows. Adam opened his eyes and regarded the slumbering form of his best friend still curled in his arms. He watched the sun catch its light in Jay's hair, turning it into strands of spun gold that sparkled brilliantly in the gray morning light. 

Jay had chosen this lonely corner of the room last night because of its bank of tall windows- he had wanted to look out at the stars as he drifted to sleep. Adam had been only too happy to agree when he saw the rest of the wrestlers avoiding the colder area of the room. When the power- along with the heat- had gone out later that night, Jay had simply climbed into Adam's sleeping bag and into his arms as if it were the most natural thing in the world. And Adam had scarcely been able to breathe, afraid he was dreaming and would wake himself up. His heart had fluttered at the merest touch of his friend's soft skin against his own. Later, when Jay had fallen asleep, he had pulled Jay tightly to him and buried his head into the smaller man's golden hair, breathing deeply and imagining what it would be like if he could do this every night. He knew he was only kidding himself, but it felt good to pretend like Jay was his as he held him in his arms through the cold winter night, never letting him go, even when the power finally came back on.

The rest of the room was still filled with the snores and deep breathing of the other wrestlers. Adam smiled to himself, glad for the moment at least, to have Jay to himself in the early morning hours. Jay sighed in his sleep and turned over on his side, snuggling deeper into his friend's arms. Adam felt his breath catch in his throat as he felt Jay's warm body press itself tightly against his morning erection. He looked down at Jay's face, only inches from his own, the lips parted slightly as Jay breathed deeply in his sleep. Adam reached over slowly so he wouldn't wake Jay, and gently smoothed his friend's tousled hair, pulling a strawberry-blonde strand away from his face and out of the sleeping man's eyes. Jay murmured softly, but didn't wake up. Adam froze, looking down at the soft inviting mouth, wondering... what would it hurt? Just a quick kiss- Jay would never need to know.

He lowered his mouth slowly to Jay's, brushing their lips together and thrilling at the sweet shiver the touch sent down his spine. Before he knew what he was doing he had pulled Jay tighter into his arms and deepened the kiss, running his tongue along the swollen, pouty lips and tangling his fingers in the long, golden hair. His brain was frantically trying to tell him to stop, but his body wasn't listening. His hand slid from the silky hair and down Jay's back to the tight ass he could never seem to stop himself from looking at, squeezing the firm cheeks while his lips roamed down to find the soft skin of Jay's neck. He sucked and nipped greedily, feeling his erection harden even more when Jay's body began to respond in his sleep. Adam murmured, rubbing their erections together and groaning softly at the pleasure. He heard Jay groan and pulled away fearfully in time to see the smaller man's eyes opening. Heart hammering furiously, Adam watched with apprehensive eyes as Jay regarded him silently for a moment. Jay's lips turned up into the quirky little smile that always made Adam want to kiss him silly, and for a moment his heart soared and he dared to hope...

"A fine sight your ugly mug is to wake up to," Jay complained teasingly, in a croaky morning voice. "I was having the most incredible dream about this hot blonde chick..."

Adam's heart sank again, but he fixed his face with what he hoped was a believable smile and playfully swatted his friend upside the head. The two of them scuffled light-heartedly for a few minutes, and Adam could almost forget his disappointment while they joked around with each other. Then Jay yawned hugely, and stretched, sinking back against Adam's body. He looked up at the taller man and gave another silly grin.

"I could stay like this forever," Jay said, giving a huge sigh of contentment. He closed his eyes, not seeing the laughter fading from Adam's eyes, although the smile stayed determinedly fixed into place.

"So could I," Adam answered softly. "So could I."

  
  


~~~Continued~~~   
  



	2. A Stolen Moment Revisited

  
  
Title: A Stolen Moment Revisited   
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimers: The usual- don't own 'em, wish I did. Never happened, not meant to represent their true sexual orientation... this all just a product of my overactive imagination.   
  
Notes: I wrote 'A Stolen Moment' about a month ago, it was supposed to be a stand alone and I never had any intentions of writing a sequel. But the musi demanded a sequel, which I didn't like the way it came out, but now they refuse to let me write anything else until I finish it and post it. So here's the follow-up.   
  
  


~~A Stolen Moment Revisited~~

Adam lounged around with Jay, loving the way his friend rested so casually in his arms as he cracked jokes in a hushed voice about the sleeping wrestlers around them. Despite his earlier disappointment, Adam couldn't help smiling and laughing quietly at Jay, who seemed oblivious to his friend's inner turmoil, and began making fun of Adam too. After a while, Jay grew restless and insisted that the two of them get up and get showered before the others woke up. Adam followed his friend into the locker room, where they showered in silence for a few minutes, until Jay suddenly broke out into song.

"I tell you over and over baby, that you don't know how you make me feel. I wanna know if it's alright, if I let you know what's the deal- oh, oo, " he sang, wildly off-key. Adam grinned and shook his head.

"I can't believe you're over there singing Backstreet Boys' songs. And very badly, I might add."

"Not Backstreet Boys- 98 Degrees," Jay answered back indignantly. Adam snickered.

"Whatever- I can't believe you know the difference anyway."

Jay ignored this and resumed singing more loudly and off-key than before. Adam made a crack about Jay's secret dream being to join a boy band, not to become a wrestler.

"Ow!" he scowled as Jay's bar of soap sailed across the shower and nailed him in the back of the head.

"I wanna know-oh what you like- oh, I wanna make you feel alright- I gotta let you know, oh baby how I feel- I wanna feel, ohh, the way that lovers do. I wanna make sweet love to you..." Jay sang happily.

"You're gonna get that damn song stuck in my head," Adam grumbled under his breath, scooping up the bar of soap and tossing it back in Jay's direction, but had to grin as Jay continued his terrible singing and he found himself humming along quietly. Jay finished his shower first.

"Thank god!" Adam declared, as silence finally descended in the showers once again. This time he ducked, and the bar of soap went sailing over his head. He stayed in the shower for a few minutes longer, and as he had predicted, the song Jay had been singing was indeed stuck in his head. Unable to help himself, he began singing the chorus himself.

"I hear you!" Jay yelled from the other side of the locker room, laughing, and began singing along with Adam.

Adam groaned and turned the taps off, making a mental note never to shower with Jay again. Jay stopped singing in mid-word, and Adam cocked his head quizzically in his friend's direction for a minute before shrugging at the strange silence and stepping out of the shower. He whistled quietly to himself as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

As Adam turned the corner coming out of the shower, he spotted Jay examining his reflection critically in the mirror. He was about to make a quip about guys who primped in mirrors too long being statistically more likely to become members of boy bands, when he realized what Jay was staring so intently at. A huge purple and blue bruise discolored the smaller man's neck. Adam felt his heart drop into his stomach and begin pounding so hard that he thought it was trying to kick its way out. He tried to back around the corner and slip back into the showers, but it was too late- Jay had already spotted him. They locked eyes over the mirror.

Adam swallowed nervously and walked slowly over to the sink next to Jay, stooping down and pulling a hairbrush from his duffel bag on the floor. Jay watched him thoughtfully; massaging the hickey on his neck as Adam began working the brush through his wet, tangled locks. Adam refused to look up at his friend as the silence grew heavy and uncomfortable.

"It wasn't a dream, was it." Jay said finally, breaking the silence. It was a statement, not a question. Adam chanced a quick glance up, relieved that the disgust and hatred he expected to see on his friend's face wasn't there. Jay still wore the same thoughtful, considering expression as he studied his friend's face in the mirror.

"It was you." The mild expression on Jay's face was sharply contrasted by the steel bite in his voice. Adam looked over at him warily and gave a reluctant nod, setting the brush down and stepping away a little. He hated being on the receiving end of Jay's quick temper.

"Why?" Jay's blue-gray eyes were flashing with barely concealed outrage.

A dozen or more excuses flitted through Adam's mind as he continued backing away slowly. He could say he had only been half-asleep himself, he could say he thought _he_ had been dreaming too, he could say it had been so long since he had gotten any and he had been so horny that he hadn't realized what he was doing... The truth slipped out before he could stop it.

"I love you," he whispered. He continued backing away until the wall was only a few feet behind him, and stopped as he realized that he was cornered.

He saw the anger in Jay's eyes flare briefly as his friend considered what he had just said.

"You love me? So you just thought you'd take advantage of me and violate my body while I was sleeping?"

"It was just going to be a quick kiss- I didn't think it would hurt anything- I just got carried away." Adam stumbled over his explanation in humiliation, wanting to shrink into himself.

"You didn't have any right to touch me like that!" Jay yelled at him, finally letting his temper get the best of him, and shoving Adam into the wall. Adam nodded dumbly; not able to make his mouth form the apology he wanted so desperately to get out.

"Have you done this to me before?" Jay asked, advancing on Adam.

Adam shook his head silently, looking around desperately for a way to slip out and not finding one.

"Why should I believe you?"

"I swear," Adam said miserably, looking down as Jay came to a stop less than a foot away.

Jay landed a sharp, stinging slap across his left cheek. Adam's back slid down the wall and he sank slowly to the floor, inhaling a sharp breath as he tried to blink the tears away.

"That was for taking advantage of me in my sleep," Jay said, his voice shaking with anger. Adam lowered his head in humiliation, not bothering to respond, knowing that Jay had every right to be angry with him for violating his trust.

Jay stepped forward again, the tips of his feet coming into Adam's vision. Adam closed his eyes as Jay squatted down in front of him, unable to look his friend in the eye. He felt Jay's hand touch his cheek, the long fingers gently caressing the spot that still burned with the force of the slap he had landed only moments ago. Adam opened his mouth to tell Jay how sorry he was, and gasped in surprise as Jay's soft lips met his, responding automatically by kissing him back. He parted his lips further as Jay's tongue gently pushed its way into his mouth, meeting and caressing it with his own. Jay murmured into his mouth, deepening the kiss for a moment, then pulling slowly away.

Adam gave an involuntary groan of disappointment as he felt Jay's lips leave his, opening his eyes to see the smaller man staring intently into his face. Adam looked up at his best friend, confusion written plainly across his face. Jay gave him another one of his crooked grins.

"_That_ was because I love you, too."

Adam grinned back and pulled Jay down into another kiss.

  
  


~~~End~~~ 

  
  
*grumbles* I hate writing happy endings. I love to read 'em, but I hate to write 'em. *grumbles some more and scowls at her dopey, sappy lovesick muses*   
  



End file.
